callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
High Maintenance
High Maintenance is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, for Die Rise. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be the architect of their instruction". This easter egg must be completed on the Original difficulty setting if you started the game in a 'Custom Games' lobby. Walkthrough Step 1 Note that the Navcard from TranZit is required to complete the first step. You must build the NAV Table in order to complete the first step, the NAV table consists of the meteorite, the radio, the table and NAV card reader. Step 2 Now that you have built the navcard table, you must step on the four golden rings on top of the elevators. Once done, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to you. Step 3 Match the gold symbols on the floor. Two in the spawn area, one on the very top, another on the bottom, past the SVU by standing on them. The other two are located in the radio tower area. They are the same symbol as the elevator symbols. Then one person gets on the symbol and the other people follow, but not at the same time. Richtofen and Maxis will speak to you. Step 4 Acquire any Sniper Rifle and from the spawn room look into the dragon's mouths. There should be a small ball in each mouth and snipe it out. Look behind you and if you hit both balls out of both dragons mouths they should be under the lions paws. Richtofen Path Step 5 Shoot each ball with the Sliquifer and once complete Richtofen should tell you to make a "blood sacrifice". Step 6 There are four zombie symbols around the map, one near spawn by the M14, two near the Claymores on the roof with the Navcard table, and one near the Semtex on the same roof. Each player will need to place a Trample Steam on the symbols so that they face the tower. Once you have placed all four down, allow zombies to be killed by the Trample Steams. Richtofen will indicate that you completed the step by asking Samuel to use the GalvaKnuckles. Step 7 As you go through the map, there are Mahjong tiles of different colours and signs. There should be 6 in the map, 3 are bamboo tiles, and 3 are wind tiles. A red lone bamboo, and a red north wind corresponds to the Northern post of the tower, meaning that the Nothern post must be hit first using the GalvaKnuckles, where as a green 3 bamboo tile and a green Eastern wind tile means the Eastern post must be hit third. A look at the different mahjong tiles online will help you find out what they mean. Step 8 Once a player has obtained the GalvaKnuckles, they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the 4 posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower has been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. This is then the completion of Richtofen's side of the High Maintenance achievement. Maxis Path Step 5 Remove both of the balls from under the lion's paws. Step 6 Kill zombies in the tilted room (the Buddha room with red color), Maxis will prompt you saying 'Enough! Enough!' when you have killed enough. Step 7 The two Players who have taken the balls must now acquire the Ballistic Knives from the box and upgrade them into the Krauss Refribulator. Then the players must go back into the Buddha room and shoot anywhere in the middle of the room. Afterwards, you will hear Maxis talk to you. Step 8 The players must now build the Trample Steamer and place it on the 4 Lion symbols on the ground. The players must then drop the balls acquired earlier on top of the Trample Steamer in which the balls will bounce to each of the Trample Steamers in which they will drop on the Radio Tower and an orange surge will go through the radio tower. A player must now obtain the Galvaknuckles and go around the map looking for the Mahjong tiles, similar to Richtofen's side. Step 9 Once a player has obtained the Galvaknuckles, they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the 4 posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower has been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. This is then the completion of Maxis' side of the High Maintenance achievement. Reward Once the player has completed either side of the easter egg, the each player will recieve all six available perks in Die Rise. All players are able to lose these perks if downed and not revived. Video Maxis' version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Richtofen's version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Category:Achievements